


Red Cloud

by JustSimon



Category: Mong Jung Mong (Yume Nikki Fangame)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Mong Jung Mong's True Ending. After surviving Zombie attacks Jin Hui wanted to find her friends and family, fortunately for her, they found Lee Jin first, but besides friends there will be another surprise for Miss Golf.
Relationships: Lee Jin Hui/Jiog





	Red Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Some names's meanings: Gidae - Hope, Jiog - Hell. 

After Lee Jin Hui woke up among the debris of her former home, first her thought been. 

"I remembered what happened. Redstone Incident, my home no, my town is were destroyed, i survived somehow, while others... moved before the incident. Gidae, Ani, Gyosu... i should find them, my dear people. Gasp!" 

But suddenly, when Jin Hui stood up and tried to walk around girl with a cloud just fell and landed on her face. 

"It's useless, i am too weak to walk." 

Jin Hui flipped on her back. 

"Looks like this is my end, i can't leave this place, goodbye everyone." 

When Jin Hui accepted her fate and closed her eyes, she heard someone. 

\ui. jin hui. JIN HUI!/ "Huh!?" 

In that moment Jin Hui opened her eyes and saw a familiar face, it was her dear person. "gidae? Gidae?! But how did you found me?" \Well, someone helped me./ 

Using her hand Gidae pointed at everyone who Jin Hui knew before. 

"Ubi, Saebom." ;Long time no see Jin Hui.; "Doc! You are here. Ani you too. Wait a sec, what that red bitch doing here?" 'Nice to see you too Miss Golf.' "You are red obnoxious bi- Huh?" 

Jiog gave to Jin Hui her hand to help her stand up. 

'Look, i know we don't got along in the past, but i wanna start over with you, not as your enemy but as your friend.' \It's true Jin, she helped us seeking you./ "... Fine." 

Jin grabbed Jiog for a hand, stood up and let go of her hand. 

"I can give you a chance, i think." \Jin!/ 

Suddenly Gidae rushed to Jin Hui and hugged her. 

"Whoah! G-gidae careful yeoja hyeongje (translation. my sister.), i am kinda weaker than i looks." \I am so missed you Jin!/ "I... missed you too. ;Ok. Since we found you Jin Hui, get ready to go.; "Where Doc?" ;To our and actually your new home.; "Um ok." \Jin can you walk by yourself?/ "To be honest i'm not sure." 'Don't worry i got this.' 

Jiog grabbed Jin Hui's arm and put it over her shoulder, she decided to carry Jin Hui as a wounded person. 

"What the hell are you planing to do-" 'Shut up and let me help you at once.' "... Ok. /Do you need some help?\ 'Thank you but, i can do it myself.' /Oh, ok.\ 

Big company with Doc Gyosu as a leader went to their home and Jin Hui's new home as well. On a next day when Lee Jin Hui went on the stroll Jiog met her. 

"Obn- AHEM! I mean, Jiog? What are you doing here?" 'Let's say i am here to begin our new friendly relationships.' "Oh right, i forgot to thank you for helping me there, thank you Jiog, maybe i was wrong about you and you're not so obnoxious how i thought, you actually kind." 'Don't sweat about it, but i wanted to ask, when we seek you among the debris, under rocks i found four corpses, this is your deed?' "Look i know how it looks, but i had no choice, they were out of their mind, it was just self-def?" 'I was wrong about you too Miss Golf!' 

In this moment Jiog slightly punched Jin Hui in the shoulder in a friendly way. 

"Ouch, huh?" 'I mean, of course they were frickin crazy and lost their mind, but they were adults, there four of them and you defeated them all by yourself, you are tough girl Jin Hui, it is worthy of pride.' "Really?" 'I wont't lie. To be honest, i am here not just to talk about this deed, you see, despite on our enmity i always found you attractive and it was very painful when you insulted me or my hair, but still, this feelings not disappeared, Lee Jin Hui i love you and offer to you date with me.' "M-MWO!!?" (Translation from Korean). W-WHAT!?) But, but, i don't know, you been rude to me too, but somehow i can see and i can feel that you are changed. ... Ok, i agree to date with you.' 'Jin Hui!' 

Jiog grabbed Lee Jin Hui for a hand. 

'Gamsahabnida, my cloud girl.' "But do you actually need messy hair like this?" 'Can you leave my hair alone at least for a day?' "Can i see you with a proper haircut?" '... Fine, but not today, maybe tomorrow. And now, how about a date?' "D-Date?" 'Come on Jin Hui, we know each other long enough, if we are couple now why not to try learn each other from other side?' "You right, okay, i think i can try. Let's go." 

And so from that day two enemies became friends and even lovers, sure they have some troubles but these girls will prevail them and find their common unity.


End file.
